Ivory White Chronicles
by ARandomFansStories
Summary: One Day there's a last minute assembly for all first-year students at Beacon. There's a new student named Ivory White but why have an assembly for a new student. Is he going to cause trouble? Why does Weiss already dislike him?
1. Chapter 1: New StudentStudent Teacher?

**Chapter 1: New Student/Student Teacher?**

…

 **Setting: A few weeks before the start of Volume 2.**

…

Today all first-year students were called into a last minute assembly. It's only a few days into the second semester start so no one had an idea as to what it was about. Team RWBY sat and talking as they waited for the assembly to start. Their conversation consisting mostly of them guessing what the assembly would be about.

"What if one of our teachers is deathly ill and we're getting a replacement." Yang said a little too enthusiastically. So much in fact that everyone that had heard was now looking at her. Even Blake had looked up from her book.

"Yang that was a bit too far, even for you." Weiss said what everyone was thinking.

"Yeah, it's probably just a new student" Ruby stated trying to take attention of off her embarrassed sister.

"Why would we have a whole assembly for that" Weiss snapped. "It'd be a waste of time." After a few more assorted guesses the assembly finally started with the clicking of heels against the stage floor. She seemed irritated by something based on how loud her steps were.

"Good morning students," she began "Today's assembly is to introduce your new classmate, slash, student teacher." She wasted no time getting to the point and answering why the students were there.

"Particularly called it" Ruby whispered to Weiss followed by her elbowing and telling her to "Shut up."

"I'd like to introduce you all to Ivory White." she said as she motioned to the side of the stage. Weiss gasped when she heard the name of her old friend.

He walked out from backstage onto the stage. He was a tall guy, around 6 foot. He had broad shoulders and his blonde hair was styled up like a wave to the left. He was wearing the usual school uniform. The only thing off about his outfit was the eye patch he had that covered his left eye. Ruby thought it looked cool. Blake felt the opposite.

"My name, as you heard, is Ivory White. You might have heard my name in the news a few years back. Yes, I am the same Ivory White and yes, that attack is how I lost my arm, leg, and mother" He said pulling up his left sleeve to show his mechanical prosthetic,adding to Ruby's cool list, and he did the same for his left leg. His voice was deep compared to Jaune's. "You all are probably wondering what your teacher meant by 'classmate/student teacher'. I have spent the last 7 years training, whether it be it school, personnel or on missions with my parents before the accident and excel in multiple combat styles and use of my semblance. I also have an extremely strong aura. I plan to spend the next four years here at Beacon to both finish in becoming a huntsmen and to help you." He finished and stepped to the side. Ozpin proceeded to take his place.

"As you heard this young man is very skilled and very strong. Therefore he will not be placed in a team but rather he will be on his own. He will, however, be joining various teams here for short periods of time to help that team on missions and in studies. You might think 'this is unfair' but has beyond a doubt proven that he can handle himself in any situation." Ozpin paused followed by the loud rumble of complaining students. "The first team he has been assigned to is team RWBY. Now could everyone, except team RWBY, please head to your next class" Ozpin finished. Ruby was excited because not only was there a cool new guy at school who was also very skilled but he'd be joining team RWBY. Weiss, on the other hand, was less than pleased that she would have to face Ivory so soon after what he did.

The team waited for the crowd of students to head out of the auditorium then made their why up to the stage. Ivory had made his way down off the stage at some point and was now leaning against the stage to greet the team. Ruby was bursting with excitement. Ivory making his initial examination of them as he saw them.

'Red: Short in height. Shortish black and red hair. Wearing a red cape with a hood over her school uniform. An over excited look on her face. Black: Wearing a bow on top of her head and has a cat-like walk. Yellow: Nice long blonde hair. Hit of red in her eyes.' Then he noticed a fourth familiar snowy white girl standing in the back of the group. 'My old friend Weiss Schnee.' He thought. Ruby then pulled his attention away from his old friend and towards her.

"Hi! I'm Ruby Rose! Team leader of RWBY! And might I just say that your arm is really cool!" she said while shaking Ivory's right hand with an unexpectedly strong grip for someone her size.

"Okay. Good straight to names. I'm going apologize now in case I forget any of your names. I'm bad with names." Ivory says to everyone, smiled and pointed at Blake "What's your name?"

"Blake Belladonna." she said quietly but just loud enough that Ivory could hear her over Ruby talk about how cool his arm is while she inspects it. He then points to his fellow blonde.

"Yang Xiao Long." She said smiling nervously as she peels Ruby off his arm. "And sorry about my sister. She gets excited when she thinks something is cool."

"I know it's cool. Right?" Ivory said with a smile and activated the test functions of his arm that are also good for showing off all the functions. It tested all the joints and mechanisms, including loaded and ejected a shell from the build in shotgun. Yang's interest peaked and she got almost as excited as Ruby when she saw the building shotgun.

"What about me?" Weiss sarcastically asked her old friend. The two sisters were now both looking at his arm with excitement.

"I already know you." Ivory replied. "Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." He added. He wanted to add more but didn't want to upset her anymore after what he did.

"How is your dad?" Weiss asked knowing it was a touchy subject for Ivory.

"You know I don't like to talk about him around new people." Everyone was now looking at the two. "So what's your girls' next class?" Ivory changed the subject before it got worse.

"Do you two know each other?" Yang asked what the other three were thinking.

"Yeah we're old friends" Ivory answered. "Anyways, you three" he points at Ruby, Yang, and Blake "can head to class. I'll meet you there after I have a talk with Weiss." The three nodded and head to class, even though they wanted to ask more questions, and left Ivory and Weiss alone.

"He's still a drunk asshole." Ivory say, after the others left, referring to his father. "So that was your team?"

"Yeah not what I expected but their not that bad to be honest," Weiss replies. They start walking in the direction of the 's class. Talking and catching up on the last six months. Ivory patiently awaited the yelling and anger of a future conversation with Weiss, surprised it hasn't happened yet. But Weiss knew, now was not the time for that and that she'd have to wait to ask the questions she had for her old friend.

...

 **Okay. So that was chapter one. I have a few more written but I will wait to see what you guys think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Notes, Q&A and Lunch

**Chapter 2: Notes, Q &A and Lunch**

…

'He's pretty cute don't you think' Yang wrote on the note that she had been passing back and forth with Blake.

'Yeah I guess but the eye patch isn't cool' Blake wrote in reply. She had also drawn a little stick figure with an eye patch in the center of a NO circle. 'Also what's the relationship between him and Weiss?' Blake added her question and passed it back to Yang.

'I don't know. But what's wrong with eye patches?' Yang asked passing back the note. The folded note was sitting between Blake and Yang when a mechanical hand reached forward and grabbed it. Ivory unfolded the note and read it.

"Thanks for the compliment." Ivory chuckled as he read Yang's comment about him. Both Yang and Blake jumped at the newly familiar voice. Yang was speechless from embarrassment. Her face turning as red as her eyes when she was angry. Blake turned to protest his reading of the note but he spoke again before she could. "And there's a reason for the eye patch. I actually hate it myself." Ivory addressing Blake's comment.

"I-I didn't mean t-to be rude." she said obviously feeling bad about what she had written. Her bow drooped as her face also turned red. Ivory noticed the bow and suddenly the cat-like walk had a reason behind it.

"It's fine but, you can make it up to me by paying attention to your class." Ivory told them. Both girls looked to see looking quite annoyed by this class disruption.

"Sorry." Both girls apologize for interrupting class and continues without hesitation, zipping about like usually. Ivory had walked over and taken the empty seat next to Weiss. 'What is their relation?' Yang wondered. Yang's thought wonder as she writes another note to Blake.

'See, he doesn't wear it because he thinks it's cool' Yang wrote and received an annoyed look from her feline friend.

…

The rest of class went on slow but sporadic per usual. The students gathered their belongings and some leave while others surround Ivory to ask him all sorts of questions. Some were rude like 'What makes you so special?' Some just random questions like 'What's your semblance?' All these questions overwhelmed Ivory and made Ruby wonder more about the various questions she was wondering herself.

"You all can ask your question on your own time outside my classroom. Now please head to your classes." said obviously annoyed by the large crowd of students causing a commotion in his class. He motioned for the students to leave and all the students started filing out of the classroom.

"So what's next?" Ivory asked team RWBY, now relieved after the crowd had left the classroom. At this point team RWBY, Ivory, and were the only ones remaining in the classroom.

"Lunch!" Ruby said bouncing energetically. "Oh! We should hurry!" She then zipped off leaving rose petals in her wake. She was no longer wondering about Ivory but rather what she'd have for lunch.

"Off we go!" Yang said leading the way to the cafeteria. Everyone but Ivory followed.

"I'll catch up." He said rushing off to Ozpin's office to get some questions answered.

...

The elevator doors slide open and Ivory stepped into the large ticking room that was the Headmaster's office. Ozpin, sitting at his desk working on something on the computer, hadn't acknowledged him. Ivory look around the room. He enjoyed all the moving gears.

"Is there something you need ?" Ozpin asked and took a sip of his coffee. Ivory remembering the reason he came to see him.

"Yeah. The schedule of team RWBY and the information on the members that you said you'd give me."

"I had them delivered to your dorm. Is there a problem?"

"No, I just thought you'd forgotten. Thanks, I'll take a look at them later." Ivory started to make his way to the elevator.

"Can I just say that your semblance is impressive." Ozpin stated. This got Ivory's attention.

"Are you saying that because it's the same as yours?"

"Yes. Why suppress it though?" Ozpin asked referring to the modified semblance suppressor in Ivory's eye patch. Semblance suppressors are used to arrest people that choose not to use their semblance for good.

"Because it's unfair in a fight." Ivory answered smugly.

"Or maybe you can't control it at full power."

"Yeah... maybe." Ivory suppressed his mixed feelings of anger, embarrassment and sorrow. He was angry at himself, not Ozpin. He entered the elevator as Goodwitch exited. He hit the button labeled 'G' and made his descent.

"What was that?" asked Goodwitch.

"I was going offer to help him but he left." Ozpin retorted and took another sip of his coffee.

"Because you upset him."

"I see." Ozpin said then went back to work.

…

Ivory used his semblance to enter the cafeteria undetected. He quickly found where the team was sitting and took the open seat next to Yang.

"Hi!" He said no longer using his semblance. Yang jumped and accidentally spilled her drink on herself. She quickly filled with anger, her eyes red and hair aflame as she turned her attention to the Ivory. He was laughing so hard that he was having trouble breathing.

"I-I'm so... sorry." He said through long inhales of sweet oxygen. Everyone didn't know whether to laugh or warn Ivory of the impending doom. Pyrrha, on the other hand, had already left to get Yang some napkins.

"Oh, you're going to be." Yang was getting ready for a fight.

"Try me" Ivory stood up and gave Yang a perfect shot. She reared back her fist and before she could swing Blake and Ruby grabbed her arms. Weiss walked in front of her.

"Yang. It was an accident. Calm down. If you want to fight wait for 's" Weiss told the angry firecracker. She then turned to Ivory. "As for you. You apologize for startling her."

"I did." Ivory defended himself. "But again I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You're lucky they stopped me." Yang said taking the napkins from Pyrrha and cleaned her uniform jacket. Everyone sat back down and the conversation continued per usual. "I was seriously about to break your nose." Yang said to Ivory not too long after the affair.

"I can go clean that properly if you'd like." Ivory offered the fellow blonde, feeling bad about causing the accident.

"That'd be nice but our next class starts in ten minutes." Yang said but she still gave him the jacket. "You can try still."

"I only need two." Ivory said with a smirk and his thumb under the edge of his eye patch. "Feel free to time me." and as if he was never there he disappeared in the blink of an eye. Yang rubbed her eyes in disbelief along with the rest of the table.

"Show off." Weiss said unamused by the trick she'd seen several times before.

"How do you two know each other?" Half the table asked.

"We're just-" "Old friends" Ivory interrupted Weiss with Yang's now clean jacket in hand. He caused all of team RWBY to jump.

"How did you do that so quickly?" Ruby asked feeling insignificant with her speed.

"I didn't. It took an hour." Ivory complained forgetting that she didn't know about his semblance.

"Ivory they don't know about your semblance" Weiss informed him as he handed the jacket to its owner.

"Oh. Right." He remembered that he should do that. "My semblance is time manipulation. And before you ask I can only slow time. I can show you too." He smiled and grabbed Ruby's shoulder and slowed time to a hundredth of normal speed.

"Cool!" Ruby said poking Weiss' face as she said something that was interrupted by the slow in time. "How slow can you go?" she asked with an excited child-like look on her face.

"With people; roughly a hundredth of normal speed, but I can't it hold that for long. By myself; I can go down to the point that seconds in real time are decades for me." Ivory said. Ruby noticed a scared look in his sky blue eye right before he let go of her shoulder.

"...shouldn't because you remember how much that drains you." Weiss said not knowing that she was already too late. "Did you poke me?" She asked Ruby.

"Too later" Ruby smile. Not sure if she should ask about the look she saw in his eye. Ivory fell on one knee because he became light headed. "Ivory, are you okay?" Ruby asked, concerned he was hurt.

"Yeah, just light headed." He said, getting back up with the help of Ruby and Weiss.

"You dolt" Weiss upset that she'd been ignored.

"The last time I got that drained was when you wanted to prank Winter." Ivory gave a smirk to Weiss. "It was a dumb prank and I passed out because of you." Ivory was now standing fine on his own, Weiss laughed at the memory. Everyone else confused as to what they were talking about.

"Wait. What happened?" Jaune asked, probably the most confused because had just gotten back from the restroom.

"Well, one day Weiss got the idea to…"

,,,

 **So we're learning more about Ivory. Also, I'm not sure how I feel about his last name, White. Same with the name of the story itself. If anyone has an idea for a better last name and title for the story feel free to give suggestions. I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories and Bullies

**Chapter 3: Memories and Bullies**

…

 **Flashback:**

"Ivory!" an excited and mischievous Weiss called out. "We should prank Winter!"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Ivory asked, already knowing it'd end badly.

"So Winter and I are going to be sparring today." She began "My idea was that you use your semblance to help me beat her." She said excitedly. It wasn't really a prank but Ivory had nothing better to do today.

"Sure but what's in it for me?" he asked, curious as to what she'd say.

"I won't get mad at you for not helping me." Weiss sassed. What did he expect? And so their plan was that Ivory would slow time for himself and every time Weiss was about to get hit, he'd grab her move her to block the attack.

 **Cut in Flashback:**

"You see at the time I had forgotten that the restrictions on my semblance were high from my own sparring match the previous day." Ivory added to the story.

"Restrictions on your semblance?" Ruby asked. "Why restrict your semblance?"

"Excellent question Little Red. My eye patch, along with covering my damaged eye, it restricts my semblance so that in a sparring match my opponent has a fighting chance against me." Ivory told the curious girl. He might have lied about the damaged eye and reason for the restrictions but what he told her wasn't entirely incorrect. "Anyways with the higher restrictions, I became tired quicker the slower time went. If that makes sense..."

 **Flashback:**

Ivory now sat in the shadows at the side of the arena and watched the fight. Time moving just slow enough that he could watch but also be able to help his friend. If he saw a strike that might make contact he'd slow time to a crawl and he'd move Weiss' arm to block it.

"When'd you become so fast little sister." Winter questioned Weiss' impressive 'new speed.'

"I've been practicing." the Ice Queen said smugly. At this point, Ivory was feeling light headed. He didn't know why at the time but he kept going. Zipping back and forth

Until finally he fainted in the middle of moving Weiss' arm and collapsed behind her as she got hit.

 **Flashback End:**

"Yeah. I got in a lot of trouble because of that" Weiss huffed.

"Yeah and I almost killed myself" Ivory retorted.

"Arrr me mateys!" Cardin exclaimed with a shit eating grin as he interrupted the conversation and pushed Ivory into the table. "So what makes you so special Pirate?" Cardin asked.

"Oh, you'll see soon. You picked a fight with the wrong pirate." Weiss replied. She already knew Cardin was about to get his ass kicked. Whether Ivory used his semblance or not. Ivory stood up and turned to Cardin.

"What she said" Ivory smiled and cracked the knuckles on his right hand. Cardin was angered at his cockiness and took a swing at him. Ivory in one swift movement grabbed Cardin's fist and knead Cardin in the stomach. He laughed as the bully fell to his knees. "You really though you could bet me. Did you not hear Ozpin this morning?" Ivory asked victoriously as Cardin's crew carried him away. The cafeteria exploded with cheers from Cardin's victims.

"So that was the school bully I assume?" Ivory asked, turning back to the group.

"Teach me o' great one" Jaune got on his knees next to Ivory. This upset Jaunes current teacher. Pyrrha was about to protest when Ivory replied.

"I'm already helping a team. Plus I think you upset your girlfriend." Ivory gestured to the now red faced swordsmen. Jaune also blushed a bright red.

"They're not dating" Ruby whispered in Ivory's ear.

"Then why'd she look so upset" He whispered back.

"Because she's currently helping him become a better fighter."

"Dude you'd better go apologize to your current teacher and ask her on a date. She clearly likes you." Ivory had leaned down and whispered to Juane. Juane still red nodded and proceeded to do as he was told minus the asking her on a date. He'd wait for a better time to do so.

After that, the day went on to be fairly uneventful. Ivory settled into his dorm but feel asleep at his desk after he stayed up reading the documents left for him by Ozpin.

...

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I should have just added to the end of the last one. I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pasts and Yang Vs Ivory

**Chapter 4: Pasts/Yang Vs. Ivory**

…

Waking with a start, Ivory looked around the dorm room that now belonged to him. He sighed, glad that he had just been dreaming. He wasn't having a nightmare but instead he was reliving the day he unlocked his semblance. A semblance that cost him an arm, leg, and mother.

That day he was out on a mission with his parents. Their mission was a simple Grimm extermination. That was until they were attacked by White Fang, which at the time had just started in their radical ways. They were looking for a girl, the red-haired leader's 'darling', a cat Faunus wearing black with a katana/handgun. His family was attacked when the White Fang realized they had no useful information on this girl.

The family fought well but the negativity of the attackers attracted the Grimm the family had planned to exterminate. The Grimm caught everyone off guard except the leader. He stabbed Ivory's mother before telling the White fang to leave the rest of the family to the Grimm. The Grimm attacked the stunned Ivory. Ripping his arm and leg off. Out of pain and sorrow, he screamed which was followed shortly by a bright light.

The next thing Ivory remembered was a hospital room. He scanned the room with his heterochromatic eyes until he spotted his father looking out the window of the room. He took and drink from his flask and turn to see the multicolored eyes of his son peering at him. After that day Ivory's father never looked at him the same way. The joy he once felt was replaced with images of his late wife.

Ivory had been told that he had created the bright light and that the light had killed all the Grimm. That his father saved him by getting him to a hospital in time for them to stop the bleeding and get him medical attention. He then started to loose control over his new fold semblance and was given the eye patch he wears today. He was then sent to Atlas where he got his new arm and leg. He also learned how to control his semblance and met Weiss.

Ivory was pulled out of his memories when someone knocked at the door. He closed Blake's file and put the files in a draw.

"Hello?" He opened the door to see a very upset Schnee.

"Come on you dolt. You're going to be later for breakfast." She grabbed Ivory and started to drag him down the hall. Ivory disappointed he wasn't able to shower or at the least change. He was still wearing his uniform from yesterday.

"How did you know that was my room?" He asked.

"Ozpin told us. In case we had questions for you or had to wake you up because you overslept." Weiss said as she pushed the cafeteria door open. They got their food and took a seat at the table. They ate and had normal conversations, new to Ivory. He kept glancing at Blake ever so often.

"Goodmorning students" Goodwitch's voice came through the PA system. "This morning I have a special announcement." She continued in her same bored voice. "As you know the Vytal Tournament is coming up. Remember any students that plan to participate will have to register." Cheers erupted in the cafeteria. "Also the school dance is coming up in a few weeks. Enjoy the rest of your day."

A few people at the table was talking about what their plans were for the dance and how excited they were for Vytal Tournament. Ivory and Blake seemed to be the only two not talking. Ivory stood up and tapped Blake's shoulder. When she turned to him he motioned for her to follow him and she did. Everyone was too busy talking to notice they left.

Ivory lead Blake up to the roof that Jaune and Pyrrha used for training. Blake wasn't sure what was going on as she stood there and look at Ivory's back as he stared out over the school.

"Why'd you bring me up here?" she asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Have you see my darling?" He asked. Blake jumped a bit when he said 'darling'. "She's a cat Faunus wearing black with a katana/handgun" He continued as he turned to face the scared little cat. "Those were the word spoken but the man that killed my mother."

"O-oh.." Blake stuttered. She was trying to play off that she was the Faunus he spoke of.

"I know you're this 'darling'" Ivory approached her and carefully pulled the bow of off the cat. Blake froze. She wanted to run but her legs wouldn't move. He looked down at her before turning back to the school. "You see, I used to hate Faunus after what happened." He began. "But after a while, I realized that not all Faunus are bad. The one that killed my mother was a bad person. And that one bad apple almost undid all the good I'd see from a lot of other faunas. It did for my father and he became drunk and was too busy seeking revenge to check on his son that had just watched his mother die and lost an arm and a leg. I learned from then on not to let anger control me like it controls my father"

"I-I'm so s-sorr-y" Blake was crying. She felt it was her fault that his mother was killed. Ivory turned to her. "It's m-my fault" She stuttered through her crying hiccups.

"Are you the one that put that blade through my mother?" He was hugging the girl as she cried into his chest. "See, you didn't kill her. To me, that means isn't your fault. I just wanted to know why he was looking for you." After a minute or two Blake calmed down, Ivory's word had helped. She then explains that she had left the White Fang because the were becoming violent instead of being peaceful.

"I see. Thank you for telling me," Ivory smiled at her. "You should head to class. You're going to be late." He handed her the ribbon that previously formed her bow. He then made his way to the door.

"What about you?" Blake asked, her bow was now back it's place.

"I need to do something. I see you next period. And don't worry I'll keep your secret" He smiled once again and left her on the roof. Blake realized once he was gone that she had forgotten to ask how he found out she was a Faunus. Ivory headed back to his dorm for a much-needed shower and change of clothes.

…

Ivory, now clean from his shower and change of clothes, made his way to Professor Goodwitch's for second period with team RWBY. He was actually excited to see how the girls performed in combat. Especially seeing how Weiss has improved. He walked through the door of the combat arena. Not two seconds after entering the room he was tackled to the ground.

"Where were you first period?" An angry Ice Queen asked Ivory. He had been tackled by Ruby, who had saved him from Myrtenaster that had been thrown by its owner. He thanked the little rose for saving him and pulled Myrtenaster out of the wall.

"You shouldn't throw you rapier at your friends." Ivory said. He looked around and realized he'd forgotten to grab his combat uniform… for combat class. 'Am I really this forgetful' he thought to himself before leaving with Myrtenaster still in hand. To everyone, he zipped away because he knew if he didn't slow time he wouldn't get back in time.

"He took my weapon" Weiss pouted to her friends for roughly three minutes while Ivory was gone. He returned in his combat uniform and handed Weiss her weapon and took the seat in between his savior and his attacker. He wore black combat boots with the bottoms of his dark blue jeans covering the tops of the boots. He wore a light gray hoodie with the left sleeve shorter than the other, going to about his elbow to reveal his mechanical limb. He had a black H harness holding up his belt that had a folded up weapon hanging on the back and two thigh rigs. The left leg had pouches for holding ammo. The other one looked to be a holster that had a handgun in it.

"Hey what's your weapon?" asked the curious Ruby.

"You'll see" Ivory replied with a smirk at the over curious girl next to him. Soon Professor Goodwitch came out, talked for a bit and called the first student down for sparring.

"Yang Xiao Long" She called out and Yang stood up with a proud smile across her face. "You may pick whom you'd like to fight or I can give you one at random." Goodwitch added as Yang made her way down.

"How about Ivory White?" She asked with the same smirk on her face. Ivory stood up with a sigh and made his way down to the arena.

"Are you sure?" Goodwitch asked Yang with a warning tone. Yang simply nodded, smiling as her opponent stepped into the arena.

"This for yesterday." Yang said, punching her fists together.

"I thought I apologized and cleaned your jacket for you." Ivory retorted cracking his knuckles and pulling his weapon out. It folded out with a series of mechanical clicks. It was a sword that's blade was a little over two and a half feet in length and the blade was only about an inch and a half from the front to the back of the blade. There were lines going down the length of the blade creating triangles and rhombi down the blade. The hilt was a standard T hilt. With a few more mechanical ticks it transformed again into it's sheathed form and he returned it to his lower back. He then removed his handgun from its holster. Ivory slid back the slide and got ready.

"Okay. I don't know what's going on. Just go." Goodwitch said, confused as to what had happened the day before. Yang rushed towards Ivory but was blown back when on of Ivory's shots hit her. She lands back on her feet and looked up to see Ivory right in front of her. He was swinging his blade at her but she punched the side of the blade sending it flying to the side of the arena. Yang got back up and swung at the disarmed swordsman. Ivory dodge the attack, grabbed her arm and flipped her back onto the ground.

"Do you want me to go easier on you?" Ivory asked the brawler. He hadn't even broken a sweat. Yang got angry. Her eyes turned red and she grabbed his leg and pulled it out from under him. Ivory fell next to her and she flipped around so that she was on top of him and unleashed a volley of punches on what she thought was him. "Having fun there?" he asked next to her.

"Stop moving." She yelled getting even angrier. She went to hit him again but he moved, kicked her down and pinned her.

"Your moves might work on most people but not someone with my semblance." He whispered to the firecracker under him. "Forfeit please?" He asked her nicely. Yang then used her strength to get Ivory off of her and get up to her feet. "You're strong." He said glad she was living up to her file. "I'll make you a deal. No semblance. Just fists." Ivory suggested.

"And what do I get if I win?" She asked.

"You get bragging rights. And when I win you have to do whatever Weiss says for a day." Ivory smiled.

"You're on Pirate." Yang smiled. Ivory flip the restrictors on his eye patch to the max. Yang lunged forward landing her first real hit on Ivory sending him sliding back. He stood back up straight and motioned for the brawler to come at him and she did. She worked right into his plans and flipped her again and punched her into the ground followed by the sound of a buzzer.

"Nice try firecracker." He put his restrictors back and helped the brawler up. It wasn't that she was a bad fighter. Ivory's reaction speed and knowledge in many forms of combat made him a difficult opponent. He grabbed his sword, collapsed it and put it back on its holder. He sat back down in his seat and waited for the next match up.

"That was so cool! I've haven't seen someone beat Yang in a fist fight in a long time!" Ruby chirped excitedly. Yang gave her a look and she felt bad for her sister. "Yang-"

"You did good for someone who was outmatched." Ivory interpreted Ruby. "I even tried to warn you. But you kept fighting even when it seemed like you'd lost. I find that a good quality and if you want I can teach you a few things. I mean that's what I'm here for." Ivory finished with a smile and patted Yang on the head.

"Yeah I guess." Yang nodded, still upset at her loss.

"And don't get mad a Ruby. Like you said, she gets excited when she thinks something is cool." Ivory quoted his fellow blonde so that she wouldn't be mad at her sister's outburst.

"Yeah. You didn't give up. That's what's important." Ruby added overly excited per usual.

…

The day went by as quickly as it came. Right after classes, Ivory when up to the roof he'd talked on with Blake that morning. He was sitting read through the rest of the files he'd be given. He was currently read the file on the young team leader. He had yet to see her in any form of combat and hearing that she wielded a scythe made him even more excited to see her fight. He'd only seen one other person fight with a scythe. The young man's thoughts were interrupted by the door being opened behind him.

"-and that's why I plan to befriend him." said the blonde knight behind Ivory.

"Who?" the time manipulator asked as he stood up from his seat on the edge of the roof with the files under his arm. Jaune jump back. He hadn't seen Ivory sitting there.

"He was actually talking about you" Pyrrha answered for the startled blonde next to her. Ivory let out a slight chuckle and walk up to his fellow blonde.

"Sure why not." He said, extending his hand to Jaune who took it and was surprised at how easy it was to befriend the new guy. "So are you two up here for? Gonna make out?" Ivory teased the two. Blushes flared up on both their faces.

"No. W-we're just t-training." Jaune stuttered. Ivory broke into laughter. It was so easy to tell that the liked each other. This laughed caused a bit of confusion in the two.

"Well if that's it, you mind if, could I stay and watch?" Ivory asked once he contained his laughter. "I have to look over a few files anyways." He added motioning to the files in his hand.

"Sure, why not." Pyrrha said with a smile. Ivory had heard a lot about Pyrrha over the past few years and was glad to she was a nice person, unlike the other well-known person he knew. He took a seat leaning against the wall. He went back and forth between reading and watching. He was impressed by Pyrrha's teaching. Not so much with Jaune's fighting. How he got into Beacon and survived initiation was beyond Ivory.

...

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Especially writing Ivory's backstory. The next chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
